Vian's Quotes
This list contains odd quotes said by Viantastic on stream or in a video. This page is constantly being updated all the time so be sure to come back every now and again. Vian’s Odd Quotes "Please don’t suck me" "Did I just﻿ splat myself?" "Dark Vian Overpowered Marinas Booty" "I told Him not To Touch Me On My Birthday" "I﻿ NEED YOUR BRUTE FORCE" "Shes awesome cause she uses a blackberry (:" "This Places Looks Cool, Except for the whole Dead" "Extra Moist Today, are we?" "it's﻿ hard to sleep when you're moist" "Pyra Sure is Thirsty Today" "Ok, So we gotta get her drunk now" "I like to rhyme am I on time" "Am I Cute When I Choke" "The things that you love in life just come so natural" "I want to go under them" "Stop Quoting me" "Sub To Squaggies" (Not Odd, But still True) "Oh No, Your Not Dead Enough Yet" "I Can't Close my Jaw" "Stop stop stop let's talk about this" "But Vian" *insert someone asking a question that wouldn't be asked* "You can't predict someone who doesn't know what he's doing" "Oof" "Wacky" "Stream made me do it" "Stressfulness made me do it" "doi" "Thank God for Pervert" "Everyone is﻿ getting dead" "I need﻿ my peppercorn ranch" "We got three orbs out, that spells good"﻿ "She's Legal Guys, Whats the﻿ Issue"﻿ "Oh,﻿ he is dead"﻿ “He is genderless”﻿ "SAVING INFORMATION IN BRAIN"﻿ "Oh﻿ no, I have an Uncle Infestation!"﻿ "Then I﻿ Said What happened with Mom"﻿ "My boobies bounce the most"﻿ "Kid's and Squids don't make that kind of bond"﻿ "I have seen Enough Chicken Bow Ties To See Where This Is Going"﻿ "There Probably Sucking Something From Her" "Can everyone expand?"﻿ “There’s a lot of gold noodles up on here"﻿ "I know we only have two minutes till we drown, but thank you" "He's like the memer. The﻿ Splamemer" "But I was comfy, So i Did not pop out" "I think she's gonna burst out a little more"﻿ "Shove it in my mouth" "I need to get some liquid in me" "The only walls I'm building are splash walls." "Call neuf un un!" "Yea, i have a bit of facial hair. I shave it regularly; once a year." "I dont like doing things the right way." "I want these panic attacks" "I don't have my passport yet i cant. I'm applying for one this year though." "Bork bork, im a chicken" "Just Because He's Better Than Me, He's not Better Than Me" "One﻿ of my body parts just jerked" "That sounds very Firerokery" "Touch a nice place" "You can stalk me all you want" "Spaget" "Spajet" "Subscribe to spaghett" "That raped me name is so distracting" "I think raped me agrees" "Hahahaha" "Soomboody toucha my port makeral" "You can hear me wheezing in the background" "That raped me" "JENNIFER, JENNIFER ARE YOU LISTENING, I TOLD YOU ALREADY" "Degrees degrees" "Im a lefty. They say im in the right mind tho" "Zoom in. And twist. Zoom in. And twist...sorry, i just realized how cringey i am" "I think theyre actually more uncommon; left hands" "I wooed you last time. Now its time for you to woomy!" "Laurens a discord" "Don't talk dirty to me" "Youre FUN lauren" "I'm like 5'7, 5'8... 5'9 in heels" "Well youre a smol girl! -laughs-" "If you watch a homework, nothings gonna﻿ happen" "I'll Drive You" "What's the brother of a﻿ Cactus... Sandhill?" "And She's Gonna Let Me Wield her?" "That sounds a bit Firerokery" "Woah she can make clothes" "I don't want to fall astream on the sleep you know!" "I hate legs, legs are even﻿ worse than balls" "Can We Tie Ourselfs to your body Or something" "No, daddy, no. Don't touch me, no" "Sour power!" "Toaster power!" "What hold am I doing? Hol— Wow... English" "Oh no! She THICC!" "Oh man,oh wow she's THICC" "Help me help! Yeah that sounds right, Help squared!" "I jabbed my gun into you" "Don't skip class; but in this case my life was on the line." "You can give me unlimited money" "You can't predict someone, who doesn't know what he's doing" "If you show enough of what not to do, then you'll know the... you'll know what to do. Because that's all that's left over" "I live in you" “oMnO, man, your internet’s pretty fast.” (Not particularly odd, just false) "My heart is for Pearl" (It's now canon. Pearl is now Vian's BB. Not really) "When you fail the fail you succeed. You don't have to do good, you just do bad at being bad" "You're Pewdiepie now, good job" "I must die to the dualies!" "You lovely chaps... Who says that?!" Discord Quotes These quotes come from Vian's Discord server and since it doesn't come from videos or streams, it'll get a section to itself. (why not!) "I'm gonna zooka you so hard" "im never falling asleep on the bus again.. woke up to a guy grabbing my leg >.>" " I could care less if their male/female/bot ( although bots send me porn -sadface- )" "Eli tell your butler to touch the butt" "You're not my kid, get off my body!" "What's wrong with white? xD" "I don't know if I want to suck it up or touch it" "awwww, im so adorable <3"Category:Miscellaneous Category:Browse